Where we stand
by ChampagneWishes
Summary: Ryan gets the flu during his first winter with the Cohens. How will the Cohen clan plus 1 cope? How will Ryan deal with weakness in front of his new family? Will Marissa be too lost in her own drama to be helpful? Don't you just love a sick helpless Ryan?
1. Fighting It

Set after "The Perfect Couple"

Set after "The Perfect Couple"

Ryan groaned as his alarm clock blared loudly in his ear, rudely announcing that it was time to start the day. He hadn't slept well the night before, he'd tossed and turned for hours, one minute burning with heat, the next shivering with cold. As he slowly came into consciousness he realized a headache was pounding at his temples. He groaned and sank back into the bed, he was definitely getting sick.

A minute later Seth bounded into the room, "Hey Ryan? You awake yet buddy?"

"Yeah Seth…" Ryan struggled to sit up and forced his eyes to focus on Seth, who seemed even more wound up than usual.

"So Ryan, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What's up man?" Ryan rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the stiffness, but he knew it was a futile effort.

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come with it…" Ryan gestured, trying to speed up the Seth-Cohen-Speech-Process. "Summer Roberts kissed me." Seth broke into a grin, and gave a small giggle, obviously elated.

"Congrats Seth," Ryan smiled, genuinely pleased for his new brother.

"But I mean… there's Anna… And I don't know…"

"Seth? Can we talk about this on the way to school? Maybe after I've had some coffee?" Ryan begged for a respite from the way-too-early-in-the-morning-Seth-onslaught. Even when he was feeling his best he couldn't always handle his brother's energy.

"Right man!" Seth jumped up and bounced at the door. Ryan sighed and tried to get up from the bed, despite feeling like gravity was pulling him back down to the earth. He dragged himself into the shower and let the hot water splash over him, sucking the hot steam into his lungs, it felt good on aching muscles and he wasn't shivering anymore. Maybe he wasn't that sick. He got out of the shower and popped a few Advil, just to be on the safe side.

He was actually sort of looking forward to school, if nothing else, it meant he got to see Marissa. And in a strange way, he enjoyed school. It was a lot of work, but it was nice to be at a school where the teacher's actually cared about the students, and the all the students really cared about their work. Although he was working harder than he had ever worked in school before, it was a new and interesting challenge. He didn't want to miss school over what was probably nothing, and risk falling behind.

He wandered into the kitchen, where Kirsten stood at her usual station, manning the coffee pot. "Hey Ryan,"

"Hi,"

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please…" He took the coffee and settled himself on a kitchen stool, but made no move towards solid food. The coffee didn't taste right, and his stomach rolled slightly. He realized he should probably be drinking orange juice, but knew he would need the caffeinated energy, if for no other reason than to be able to handle the onslaught of Seth-drama he knew was awaiting him.

"Are you feeling okay, Ryan?" It took him a moment to register that Kirsten was talking to him.

"Yeah, fine. Just… didn't sleep well last night." He answered quickly.

"You look sort of pale,"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Ryan gave her a half-smile then scooted from the kitchen, and away from Kirsten's questioning gaze. He still wasn't used to parents who wanted to be so involved with his life, who were always so concerned about him. He knew they didn't mean to be obtrusive, and that their interest was actually "normal" parental behavior, but he still wasn't used to it.

"Did Ryan seem kind of quiet this morning?" Kirsten turned to Seth.

"Mom, he formed actual words, some even had more than two syllables. I'd say he was downright chatty."


	2. Raincheck

Ryan sighed with relief as the bell sounded at the end of the day, even though it made his headache a thousand times worse

Ryan sighed with relief as the bell sounded at the end of the day, even though it made his headache a thousand times worse. He was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open. He headed out of the classroom and made a beeline toward the parking lot, but a female voice was calling his name. "Ryan!"

"Hey Marissa," He managed a smile.

"Hey Ryan," She smiled at him, but her eyes were searching him.

"What?" He asked, nervously.

"Nothing, I just hope everything's okay."

"Everything's fine, why?"

"I don't know, you were just really quiet today."

"Oh, sorry… Just kind of tired I guess," He fidgeted with his messenger bag, and sent a silent prayer that she would release him from this conversation, he wanted his bed more than anything, and wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to remain standing.

"Yeah… well Summer and I were going to go shopping but then I'm free, I was thinking you and I could do something…"

"I have a lot of homework…"

"Oh…"

"Sorry… Raincheck?"

"Yeah sure," She didn't look sure, but Ryan felt too tired to worry about it. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek then sped off to find Seth.

Ryan didn't talk when him and Seth got home, he just headed straight for the poolhouse, muttering something about studying. As soon as he saw his bed, he collapsed onto it, he didn't even remember his head hitting the pillow before he was asleep. His body finally able to rest.


	3. A lost battle

"Seth, will you go get Ryan and tell him dinner's ready

"Seth, will you go get Ryan and tell him dinner's ready?" Kirsten was putting plates out on the table, she had picked up Chinese food on her way home from the office.

"Yeah sure," Seth put the game on pause and headed out to the pool house. He knocked on the door, but received no answer. "Ryan?" He called. "Ryan? Dude, I'm coming in, so get your clothes on… I hope Marissa's not in there with you!" He yelled, remembering Ryan's story about the embarrassing encounter with his mom. He opened the door. Ryan's school bag was lying next to the door, unopened, and Ryan was lying on his bed, completely asleep. "Doing homework, yeah right…" Seth muttered to himself as bent down to shake Ryan awake, wondering vaguely why he was so tired. Had Marissa been sneaking over for a little late night rompage? "Dude, wake up, it's dinner time."

After a moment Ryan opened his eyes and looked up at Seth, "What?"

"I've been shaking you for like five minutes, I was worried I was going to give you brain damage."

"Well, I'm awake now, what do you want?" Ryan was irritable, and he felt more sick after his nap than before.

"Dinner's ready…" Seth backed away, looking like a wounded puppy.

"Oh right…" But Ryan didn't really feel like eating. "I'm actually not that hungry… Tell Kirsten I'm sorry?"

"You okay man?" Seth asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Sorry I snapped at you."

"Hey, it's cool. I'm not always the most pleasant person either when abruptly awoken. Oh, but I should warn you, Mom- is not going to take well to your not eating."

"Tell her I'll grab something out of the kitchen later," Ryan gave up on the conversation. The pull of sleep was too strong. He drew the covers over his head, and turned away from Seth.

"Where's Ryan?" Kirsten asked, ladling fried rice out onto the dinner plates.

"Said he wasn't hungry," Seth shrugged and sat down, he was hungry and didn't was worried that the whole dinner process would be interrupted by Ryan's non-attendance. He was right, both his mom and dad stood.

"Do you wanna check on him or should I?" Kirsten asked.

"Mom, he said he'd get food later…" Seth said, piling food onto his plate. He for one, was very hungry.

"I'll go check on him, makes it seem less like over-mothering." Sandy offered.

"Yes, but I am worried."

"Well, we can't both go charging in there," Sandy was reasonable.

"Then I'm going," That settled the matter, and Kirsten started out the door.

"Mom, he's sleeping!" Seth tried to stop her.

"Well, he needs to eat dinner. Besides, he shouldn't sleep this early, he won't be able to sleep tonight." Kirsten put her shoes on, and headed towards the pool house. Sandy sighed and Seth shrugged, but he kept eating. He noticed his dad had forgotten about the food.

"Dad, eat, it's going to get cold."

"Ryan?" Kirsten knocked then went in, hoping that her son hadn't been trying to cover for Marissa or something. It didn't seem like it, the lights were off, but the late day sun still streaked in, but the room was dim. She made her way over to his bed and flicked on the small table lamp. "Ryan?" She placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Hmmph?" Ryan rolled over and opened his eyes, "Kirsten?" He peered at her.

"Are you okay sweetie? Seth said you weren't hungry, I got worried."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just tired… I'll grab some leftovers later."

"Why don't you come eat with the family now?" Kirsten asked, her voice was soft but it wasn't a request. Ryan debated getting up, and going to the table, but it just seemed like too much effort, and he really wasn't very hungry. But then he would have to admit he wasn't fine, and that he wasn't feeling well. He wasn't sure how Kirsten would react. He wasn't used to anyone even coming to check on him, so he really wasn't sure what to do. In Chino, he would have been left alone to sleep it off. But he didn't want to worry Kirsten…

"Okay," He sat up and as he did, Kirsten's hand, which had been resting on his shoulder, grazed his cheek.

"Wait…" She gently moved her fingers a little higher, first touching his cheek, then moving higher and feeling his forehead with her hand. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had done that for him. Not since he was very young… His eyes closed of their own accord as her cool hand felt his hot forehead. The effect was very soothing. Then he jerked himself awake and pulled back.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Ryan, I think you're running a fever."

"I-it's nothing," he stammered, wishing he could run, run far away. Maybe even back to Chino.

"Well, you can either wait here and let me take your temperature or come up to the house with me. It's up to you, but you mind as well stay in bed."

"She's been gone awhile," Sandy said, looking up, concerned.

"Maybe Ryan just doesn't want Chinese food," Seth said, looking through the white boxes for more lo mein.

"Hey," Kirsten came tripping back into the house, kicking off her shoes, and immediately began rummaging through the cabinets.

"There you are, we were about send a search party out." Sandy said.

"Uh-huh …" Kirsten was clearly preoccupied as she rooted through the cabinets.

"Honey, what are you looking for?"

"Thermometer, have you seen it?"

"Not for awhile why? Is Ryan sick?"

"I'm afraid so…"

Ryan had fallen back asleep by the time she returned to the pool house. She felt bad waking the sick teen, but certain measures had to be taken.

"Come on sweetie, wake up." His blue eyes opened slowly.

"I swear this is the last time," he said.

"I promise," Kirsten told him, "As long as you follow all my instructions." Ryan nodded, too tired to protest. Kirsten waved the thermometer and obediently Ryan opened his mouth and she stuck it under his tongue. After a moment it beeped. "101.2, no wonder you don't feel well. Here, take these." She handed him two pills and a bottle of water. "I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment in the morning. Try to drink that whole bottle of water."

"Kirsten, you really don't have to do that." Ryan protested, in between sips.

"Fine, if your temperature is normal tomorrow then I won't."

"Okay,"

"Do you want anything? Tea? Toast?"

"No, I'm just tired. I just need to sleep."

"Okay," Kirsten gave him a quick kiss on his hot forehead, then helped him get settled into bed. "Good night sweetie," she watched him drift off into sleep, she had never seen him look so helpless, then flicked the lamp off and went back to the pool house. She knew Ryan thought he was going to be better by tomorrow, but she had a feeling the worst was yet to come.


	4. Falling

Oops- forgot to mention soon

Oops- forgot to mention soon. I don't own these characters or the O.C. Please don't sue me.

Ryan opened his eyes, then closed them, squinting them against the bright glare of sunlight, pouring into his room. He glanced at the clock. It was already 9am! He jumped out of bed, then was hit by a wave of dizziness. The room started to spin, and he practically fell back into bed, suddenly aware of his stomach doing cartwheels and back flips. He swallowed hard, and prayed the room would stop spinning. So he was still sick. Kirsten must have let him sleep in that morning. He gave a slight moan of frustration. Being sick was not his idea of a good time, despite how many times Seth like to claim fake illnesses in order to avoid various school assignments. Or girl problems. He wondered how Seth was holding up in school without him, his sidekick. Or was he Seth's sidekick? He then realized that he must have been slightly feverish, or else such nonsensical thoughts would not have been occurring in his brain.

Suddenly his stomach did a particularly overzealous what could have only been the intestinal version of a handspring, and he leapt out of bed, forgetting how dizzy he was, and attempted to stumble towards the bathroom. He only made it as far as the sink at the back of the pool house, before his stomach made an emphatic effort at emptying its contents, but since it was empty the attempt was futile and he had wasted any energy he might have had. The room was spinning faster, and he seemed to be losing his grip on the sink, and he fell to the floor, hitting his head on the cabinet.

For a moment he lay on the floor, slightly confused as to how he had winded up there, and realized now his head hurt on the outside as well as on the inside. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he realized how impossible the task of getting to his feet would be. He had never been so glad or so embarrassed to hear Kirsten's voice as he was at that moment.

"Ryan? Ryan sweetie? Where are you?" She had evidently just come into the pool house- with out knocking he noticed.

"I'm here," he slowly tried to get to his feet and Kirsten rushed over to help him.

"Oh my god, Ryan are you okay?" She asked, as he leaned heavily against her as he stood.

"I fell…" He admitted, shame facedly, as if it wasn't obvious what had happened.

"Oh sweetie," She kissed his forehead. "Ryan, honey, you're burning up. When was the last time you took anything?"

"I woke up about four in the morning and took some Tylenol," He pulled away slightly, mortified at showing so much weakness to her, but still had to stay leaned against the counter to stay on his feet. His act didn't fool Kirsten.

"Let's get you back into bed, then I'm going to call the doctor. Don't even bother arguing with me Ryan,"

88

Kirsten went back into the house, her face set in a grim line. "How's the kid doing?" Sandy asked, but he already knew from his wife's expression. They had both stayed home that morning, neither one willing to leave the house until they knew Ryan would be taken care of, and if need be, one of them would just have to stay home today.

"Not good… he fell…"

"He fell? How?"

"I don't know, I walked in there and he was on the floor."

"Jesus, we need to get the kid to the doctor."

"I was thinking maybe the hospital,"

"Kirsten, honey, he'll never agree to that."

"He hit his head when he fell Sandy. He told me he was so dizzy he just fell, after he tried to puke and there was nothing in his stomach. I didn't even want to leave him alone in the pool house, but he can barely stand."

"Alright, let's take him."

"Sandy, one of us needs to go to work."

"Oh right…" As much as he didn't want to leave Ryan, he knew Kirsten was going to win this battle. "Alright, but I'll help you get him in the car, if he's as bad as you say."


	5. A Slight Pinch

Thanks for the reviews! And again, I don't own the O.C. or any characters in it

Ryan wasn't sure, how this day could get any worse. Every small bump in the road sent Ryan's stomach into his throat, and had him grasping for the plastic bag Sandy had given him before waving the car off. It had been bad enough that Sandy had to practically carry him out there, his legs had betrayed him, refusing to cooperate with even the simplest of commands. What he didn't understand was how he had gotten so sick. This wasn't Chino, this was the O.C. Shouldn't the air be clean and fresh? Shouldn't he be healthier than ever? He never got sick much as a kid, and being sick had never sat well with him. He wondered what he would have done had he gotten sick like this in Chino. Who would have taken care of him? Who would have driven him to the doctor?

The car slowed and came to a stop, Kirsten must have parked it. He looked around, a large building with the word "EMERGENCY" stamped across its looming entrance reared up in front of him.

"No Kirsten, no. I'm not getting out of this car." Ryan told her emphatically. He was sick, sure, but a hospital seemed like overkill.

"Ryan, you hit your head, your temperature's a 104. I called the doctor. He told me to take you straight here."

"Kirsten, please…" He begged.

"Get out of the car Ryan," Her voice held a warning and a threat.

Ryan was impressed by how short the wait had been in the ER. In Chino, they would have waited hours before anyone saw them, unless you were bleeding to death. Maybe he was dying. Maybe that's why they had seen him so quickly. Ryan told himself to relax, and not be silly. He wasn't dying. Kirsten would take care of him, it would be okay.

A cheerful nurse was examining him on a hard table, "So Ryan, what are you symptoms today?"

"Uh…" Ryan stalled. His symptoms? Just today or yesterday too? What were his symptoms?

Kirsten came to his rescue, "High fever, and he fainted and hit his head. He was feeling nauseas and tried to puke, but nothing came up, right Ryan?" He nodded dumbly.

"I'm kind of dizzy too, I guess?" He ventured quietly. "And I have a headache…"

"Alright, well your temperature was 104.2 when you were admitted and you're dehydrated. We're going to start you on an IV, see if your temperature comes down a bit. And we're going to have to do a cat scan, sorry, but your mom said you hit your head, and we just need to make sure concussion symptoms don't get thrown in with whatever else you got. Okay?" Ryan nodded glumly.

Several other nurses bustled into the curtained off room, "Alright honey, you're going to feel a slight pinch…" One of them said. It was not a "slight" pinch as they slipped the needle into hi hand, and the IV began to flow.

"Can you lie down sweetie?" Another suggested, and Kirsten moved to his side, helping him lie down on the small gurney bed. It felt good to lie down, almost too good. His eyes started to slide shut.

"Sorry, can't have you doing that Ryan, we need you to stay awake. Okay?"

"Yeah…"

By the time they left the hospital Ryan felt almost worse for his visit. His temperature had dropped but only to about 102, and while he wasn't in danger of his brain being fried, he felt so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. They hadn't let him sleep at all during the last six hours they need to make sure he stayed awake and alert, to be sure he wasn't "concussed." He wasn't, it was just a bump. That was at least something to be grateful for. He had fainted though, which was embarrassing enough itself. It had just been the high fever combined with dehydration though, nothing too serious.

He fell asleep the moment Kirsten shifted the car into drive.

Kirsten glanced over at the sleeping teen, and felt the heavy hand around her heart loosen its grip slightly. All day long her fear had been holding her in a vice. Now, she could finally relax a little. The doctor had said Ryan would be fine, not right away. Not for a few days at the very least, but as long as he remained on a steady regimen of ibuprofen and drank plenty of fluids, and got plenty of rest, he would be okay. The normal flu treatment. She felt good to back in control.

Earlier, seeing Ryan so ill she hadn't been sure what to do. He was still sick, but he wasn't in danger anymore. He would be okay. She could take care of him.


	6. Homecoming?

A/N: Nice and long as per requests! PS Still don't own O.C. or any of its characters, components, or copyright

Ryan climbed out of the car when they got back to house, grateful to be back on solid ground, and grateful to be home. Was he home? He was pretty sure he had just thought the word home in connection with Cohen's place. Maybe that was the fever, or maybe this really was home. He started to walk towards the pool house, practically elated that his legs seemed to have turned back into skin and bone as opposed to spaghetti.

"Ryan where are you going?"

"Uh… pool house?"

"No, sorry Ryan, I'd just feel more comfortable having you in the guest bedroom. In case you need anything…" Kirsten looked at him, her blue eyes determined.

"Alright," Ryan shrugged and coughed, he was too tired to argue, and followed Kirsten up the stairs into the guest bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"Here Ryan, I bought you some things."

"When did you find time to go shopping?" Ryan asked, slightly confused.

"Well… I went to the hospital gift store, while you were having your CAT scan. I figured, if you had to stay overnight, you would have pajama's and if not, you would have them when you got here."

"Pajama's?" Ryan stared at her in disbelief.

"They've got bunnies," Ryan looked horrified and Kirsten laughed, "No, I'm just kidding, see?" She pulled a pair of blue and white checkered pajama's out of a shopping bag. It's true they weren't as bad as bunny pajama's, but they were still pajama's.

"Really, that's okay. I usually sleep in sweats or something…" Ryan said. That wasn't totally true, he usually slept in boxers but he had already realized that with Kirsten coming to check on him frequently, boxers were not his best option. Then he saw Kirsten's face, she looked disappointed and rejected. "Alright…" He sighed. "I'll wear them." It wasn't like anyone from Chino was likely to see him. Although he knew that if he looked in the mirror, he'd probably want to beat himself up.

"Thanks," Kirsten smiled brightly and Ryan realized that she had just been trying to guilt him into wearing them by looking shot down. He could have held his ground, but he knew she was just trying to be nice. "I'm going to go get you some things from downstairs, do you need anything? Or anything from the poolhouse?"

"Uh…" Ryan thought for a moment. "My cell phone? I want to call Seth, tell him to get my homework…" Kirsten laughed, "what?" Ryan looked uncomfortable.

"Ryan, the one good thing about being sick is that you don't have to do homework."

"Yeah but Ms. Kim said…"

"Alright, I'll call the school, ask them to put together some stuff for a few days for you."

"Thanks,"

Kirsten was back in his room twenty minutes later loaded down with "supplies" from her reconnaissance mission. Tissues, bottle of water, bottle of orange juice. Ibuprofen, ice packs, his cell phone, a thermometer, comics she had obviously stolen from Seth's room, and even saltines. "I thought maybe you might be hungry?" She said, holding up the crackers.

Ryan shook his head, "Not yet… sorry…"

"Okay, but tonight I am insisting you eat something. The doctor's gave me a prescription to fill for you nausea. Maybe some chicken soup?"

"Are you going to make it?" Ryan asked fearfully.

Kirsten laughed, "I was thinking I'd pick some up…"

"Okay," Ryan agreed.

"Do you need anything else?" She came over and felt his forehead, then leaned over and kissed it. Ryan forced himself not to squirm away.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I think I just need some rest…"

"Okay, sleep well Ryan." She drew the blinds and walked quietly out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

His phone was ringing as he made it back to his bed, he was so tired he almost didn't answer it but it was habit, and it seemed a good way to make it stop. "'lo?"

"Ryan?" Marissa's voice was on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"Where have you been all day?" There was not much sympathy in her voice.

"Oh, I was home,"

"Why?"

"Kirsten kept me home, I wasn't feeling well."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"A little…"

"Can you come over, to my dad's? I really want to talk,"

"I don't think Kirsten will let me out of the house,"

"Oh… How sick are you? Will you be in school tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Ryan lied.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you then…"

"Dude, you look like shit." Seth bounced into his rooms moments after Ryan had ended his phone conversation with Marissa and finally fallen back to sleep.

"Thanks Seth," Ryan pulled the covers of his head.

"Mom went out to get stuff, said I should check on you, but not to bother you too much, you were having a rough day."

"Something like that…" Ryan agreed from under the blankets.

"Feeling any better? Maybe up for some Doom Destructor 3."

"Sorry Seth…" Ryan said, coming out from under the blankets for a breath of air.

"Wow… turning down Doom Destructor 3? You must be sick. Oh there's that comic I was looking for!" Seth noticed the pile of untouched comics on the nightstand.

"Oh yeah, Kirsten brought those for me, but I'm not going to read them. You can take them back."

"No way dude, not until they've been properly disinfected." Ryan couldn't help crack a smile.


	7. Sleeping Life Away

"Hey Ryan," Ryan groaned. It was really hard to get any rest in this house. Every time he had just fallen back to sleep, someone was there to wake him up. It was very frustrating. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ryan snapped at Kirsten and rolled over, turning away from her. "Sleeping…"

"I need to take your temperature," Kirsten insisted.

"Well, I'm sleeping." Ryan knew he was being obnoxious, but right now he just didn't care. He felt really sick again, his face was hot, his vision was spinning slightly, and the headache was back. He was not in the mood to be social.

Kirsten placed a hand on his forehead, "I think your fever went up…" Her voice was gentle, and Ryan felt bad for being grumpy. It wasn't Kirsten's fault he was sick, she was just trying to help him.

Ryan groaned and rolled over, looking up at Kirsten with hazy blue eyes, "I'm sorry I'm being a jerk…"

"It's okay sweetie, I know you're not feeling well."

"I'm just not used to anyone taking care of me…" Ryan said, his eyes closing even as he spoke, and he rolled over again. He felt Kirsten reach out and start rubbing his back, it felt good, he felt some of the stiffness leaving him.

"I know, but you're sick, and I take care of my kids when they're sick." Had she just referred to him as her kid? Ryan almost couldn't believe his ears. Seth was her kid… he was just… the guy who they had taken in, practically off the street. Already he knew he had put them through hell, he had burned down model home, gotten into fights, gotten Seth into fights…

Yet, here she was willing to accept him as hers. Ryan felt a certain tension being released, a certain weight off his shoulders. Almost as if all this time he had been half- expecting them to send him back. "This one's rotten," they would say, "Can we have a new one?" Suddenly, he was quite certain that they meant to keep him, he was not some puppy who would be sent back to the kennel if he misbehaved. Ryan rolled back over and allowed Kirsten to stick the thermometer in his mouth.

8888888888888

When Ryan woke up again, the room was bright. He must have slept through night. The first thing he noticed was an empty glass of water next to the bed, and the second thing was his urgent need to pee. He jumped out of bed, only to be hit by a wave of dizziness so strong he almost fell. He stumbled to the bathroom and then back to bed, collapsing in a heap of exhaustion, on top of it, not even climbing into it. His body felt drained just from the short excursion. He took a few deep breaths.

"Ryan?" As if on cue, Kirsten appeared a moment later, as Ryan was climbing back into bed.

"Hey Kirsten," Ryan said, he had righted himself and was now struggling to climb into bed, he was cold and wanted to get under the covers as quickly as possible. Kirsten swept to his side, and pulled the covers back for him, allowing him to climb in, unhindered, and then she tucked him in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, even though they both already knew the answer.

"I didn't know I could sleep this much, and still feel this tired…" Ryan said.

"I know, that's the flu for you." Kirsten agreed sympathetically, "You know, you haven't eaten anything in awhile. Do you think you could manage some tea and toast?"

"I guess," Ryan's stomach quaked slightly at the thought of solid food, but tea and toast seemed okay. "I can make it, it's okay!" Ryan said, as Kirsten started to leave, clearly on a food mission.

"Ryan, you're sick."

"Yeah but… don't you have to go to work?" Ryan's brow furrowed, and he looked concerned.

"I can work from home today, don't worry sweetie. I might have to run out for a few hours after Seth gets home, but I'm not going to leave you here alone." Somehow that thought was very comforting.


	8. Just Tired

Ryan woke up again later that afternoon, bright light was streaming into the room, and for the first time in days, it didn't make him squint or want to cry out in pain. In fact, he felt sort of okay. He climbed cautiously out of bed, and pulled on a new bathroom that had "mysteriously" appeared in his room. He even felt a little hungry, so he decided to make his way down to the kitchen, and maybe make himself something to eat. He felt uncomfortable having Kirsten do everything for him; he was used to being more independent.

Seth was in the kitchen making himself an afternoon snack when Ryan shuffled in. "Dude, you're alive!" He cried out cheerfully.

Ryan smiled, "Apparently,"

"Mom said I have to take your temperature…" He looked at Ryan nervously, and saw the look on Ryan's face, "Yeah, I told her that wasn't going to happen. Here's the thermometer."

"Thanks," Ryan grimaced, but Kirsten had been so nice about everything, he didn't want to defy her wishes. He had also noticed that she tended to get her way, and it was easier just to go along with it. He just stuck the thermometer in his mouth when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Seth went racing for the door in a way that suggested he was expecting a visitor. The thermometer beeped, 101.3, finally it was going down, or at least the Tylenol was doing its job.

"Ryan?" Marissa had suddenly materialized in the kitchen. Seth followed her in a moment later, looking sheepish, as if he hadn't meant to let her into the house.

"Hey," he smiled.

"I thought you said you were going to be in school today," Her tone was accusatory.

"Sorry, I was hoping I'd feel better." He sighed, he really didn't feel up to this battle, a headache suddenly began to form at the base of his skull, slowly working its way towards his temples.

"Yeah well…" Marissa looked down, "I just really needed you." Ryan noticed Seth quietly sneaking out of the room.

"I know, I'm sorry," Ryan apologized, as if he had intended to get sick.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, remembering for a moment that he was sick.

"Fine, let's talk." He made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. He had been starting to sway after being on his feet for so long. He prepared for the onslaught of drama that he knew was about to follow.

Marissa followed him, "Things with my mom have just been so crazy... I mean she really expects me to happy for her! Happy! As if I could happy about her and Caleb Nichol! My dad's devastated, he really thought that she would wait for him you know, that she had faith that he could pull it together… Not that she just loved him for his money…" Ryan let Marissa talk, it was clear she just needed to let it all out.

888888888888888888888888888888

By the time Marissa left, only two hours later, Ryan felt drained and exhausted. He managed to make his way back to the bedroom where he promptly fell into bed and fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later to find Kirsten sitting in bed beside him, gently rubbing his back.

"Hey," she said, as he opened his blue eyes.

"Hi," he coughed, his voice was groggy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wish I wasn't sick anymore,"

"I know baby," Her hand had paused in its circular motions, but seeing she wasn't going to be fought off, she went back to rubbing his back. "Seth said you were feeling better earlier,"

"I was…" Ryan acknowledged. "Now I'm just tired,"

"Do you want come down to dinner?" Kirsten asked hopefully.

Ryan shook his head, "Rain check for tomorrow?"

"Okay," Kirsten said, smiling, and hoping her disappointment didn't show. Dinner wasn't the same anymore without Ryan at the table.


	9. The Rescue

Ryan was asleep, when his phone started ringing and rudely jolted him awake. He glanced at it, why was Summer calling him? Groggily, he picked it up, "Summer?"

"Chino, you need to get over here. Right now."

"What? Why?"

"We're at the Bait Shop and Marissa is wasted. I don't even know how she got so drunk."

Ryan sighed, "Yeah, I'll be right there." He got out of bed, his body protesting against its treatment. He was practically out of breath just getting dressed. He made it down to the kitchen, drank some water, and started looking for the keys.

"Ryan?" Sandy Cohen's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed kid?"

"Yeah," Ryan sniffed, "But Summer just called me, Marissa's at the Bait Shop… She needs my help."

Sandy studied Ryan for a moment, the kid didn't look well enough to be up and about, but he knew that look in Ryan's eyes. The look that said nothing was going to stop him, so don't even try. "Alright, but be careful. And for god's sake, don't let Kirsten find out that you went out. She'll have both our hides."

"Got it. Thanks Sandy." Ryan found the keys and practically bolted out the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan found himself practically gasping for air as he walked into the Bait Shop, the room was crowded and the air was hot. He could feel sweat beading at his hairline. "Chino!" A high-pitched screech, and Summer was honing in on him. "Come with me," She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a back room. Marissa was lying on a couch, her hair spread around her like a halo, sleeping peacefully.

Ryan sighed, "Can't you wake her up?"

"No, sorry, but we need to get her out of here. We can go out the back door."

Ryan knelt and lifted Marissa's prone form, she was heavier than usual, but that was just his failing strength. "Don't drop her!" Summer shrieked, unhelpfully. Ryan gritted his teeth, and summoned every once of remaining strength and somehow managed to carry her out to the car. As soon as he got her into the backseat of his own car, he started shivering. The night air was cold, and was whipping through his hoodie. "I'll take her to her dad's."

"Good, just bring her there and leave her on the couch. She already puked, so I don't think she will again." Summer told him matter-of-factly. Ryan just nodded, so tired he could barely think.

He drove home, and managed to get her into her father's living room, fishing the key to the front door, out of her pocket. He lay her down gently and covered her with a blanket, wishing she was doing the same for him. He was the one that really needed it.

By the time he finished with that, he was so exhausted he wasn't sure how he was even standing upright, but somehow he managed to drive home. Seth was lurking in the kitchen. "Dude, what are you doing up?"

"Seth?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Dad came and woke me up. He said I had to wait for you, make sure you got home safely."

"Oh… Thanks…"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I got Marissa home," Ryan stumbled, but Seth caught him. Neither boy knew what to say as Ryan was forced to lean heavily against his brother, barely able to stand on his own. Seth helped Ryan up to his room, and back into bed.

"Thanks Seth," Ryan whispered hoarsely as he climbed into bed.

"No problem, any time… Brother…"


	10. Downward Spiral

"Ryan, is that you?" Kirsten came shuffling into his bedroom early the next morning. She had heard persistent coughing and had started to get worried. Ryan hadn't been coughing the day before, and she worried about the onset of a new symptom.

"Yeah, ids me…" Ryan said, blowing his nose on a tissue. A small mountain of tissues had started to accumulate in the trash can next to his bed. "I wode up, all stuffed up…" He tried to explain. Kirsten had to hold back laughter. Ryan, who normally sounded very adult and grown- up, sounded like a child with his stuffed up nose. Still, the presence of new symptoms worried her slightly.

"How are you feeling?"

He coughed, "Nod so good," Kristen leaned over a out a hand on his forehead. His fever, which had finally been going down, seemed to be headed back up. He blew his nose.

"Sorry Ryan, but I have to take your temperature." She knew how much the activity was dreaded, but it seemed like a necessary evil. Ryan nodded, and didn't fight her as she stuck it under his tongue. Sure enough, his temperature had gotten back up to 102, it had been only 100 the day before. "I'm going to get you some orange juice, maybe we can fight this off with a little vitamin C," Ryan nodded, but he looked miserable. She didn't blame him, he'd been sick for days now, and he wasn't getting better. She decided to call the doctor again, maybe they needed to go back in.

When Kirsten went into the kitchen, she found Seth there, looking distracted and eating cereal straight from the box. "Morning," she said.

Seth started then recovered, "Oh, morning Mom." She eyed him suspiciously, "What? Are bowls like- so last week?"

"Huh?" Seth seemed confused, then he glanced at the box of cereal. "Oh, yeah…"

"What's up with you?" Kirsten asked, worried her son might also be getting sick.

"Uh… nothing… Is Ryan awake?"

"Yes, but he's not feeling well…" Her words were too late, Seth had already vanished from the kitchen. "What has gotten into him?" Kirsten wondered aloud.

"Talking to yourself, honey?" Sandy appeared in the kitchen.

"No, I just… Seth was acting kind of strange, and Ryan's gotten worse. His fever's back and he's all congested." A brief look flashed across Sandy's face. If she hadn't been studying that face for almost two decades she might not have noticed, but she knew that look- Guilt. "What? What is it?"

"What? Nothing!" Sandy said, sounding every bit like a guilty teenager. Kirsten just hmphed, there was no getting a straight answer out of this group.

A/N: Okay, so vote time. Do we want Ryan to get better so I can start working more on my new OC fic or do we want a little more sickness? Just review and lemme know!


	11. The Worst Part

A/N Okay, so more sickness it is

A/N Okay, so more sickness it is! Just remember, you asked for it! (And I'm glad 'cause I got some good ideas from you guys- so keep up the reviews!)

P.S. Special thanks to jonsmom14- you gave me some of the inspiration for this chapter

O.C. O.C. O.C. O.C. O.C. O.C.

"Ryan?" Seth knocked cautiously on the guest bedroom door. He still wasn't used to Ryan being in the house. For a moment, he had almost gone out to the pool house to check on him.

"Yeah?" Ryan's voice, a bit more nasily that usual called back.

"Hey buddy, how ya feeling?" Seth entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Nod so good," Ryan blew into a tissue, for what felt like the thousandth time that morning. His nose was starting to hurt. He reached for the bottle of aspirin next to his bed and took several, his head ached from being so stuffed up.

"How was the Ryan-Rescue-Mission?"

Ryan shrugged, "Did Sandy dell you?"

"Yeah, why didn't you wake me up?" Ryan shrugged again, he hadn't really been thinking. His head had been so foggy, in fact in almost seemed like a dream. If Seth wasn't up asking him about it, he might have believed that it was.

"Would you hab wanded to cub?" Ryan asked, not believing that there was any reason Seth Cohen would want to be dragged out of bed.

"Was Summer there?" Seth asked, a little too excitedly. Ryan groaned inwardly, of course that was what it was about.

"She'd da one dat called me, told me I had to ged Marissa."

"Wait, I don't understand, what happened? I thought you went to meet Marissa for some secret rendezvous."

"No, Summer called me from da Bait Shop, Marissa was passed out and I had to go get her." Ryan was relieved that his voice become less fuzzy the more he talked, but his throat was starting to hurt. He coughed.

Seth looked at his foster- brother, he looked much the worse for wear after his ordeal the night before, and he felt a strange surge of anger at Summer Roberts, an unfamiliar feeling. Summer shouldn't have called Ryan, she must have known he was sick! And Marissa… Sometimes that girl really pissed him off. He wasn't sure what Ryn saw in her, and the whole alcohol thing... Really, it was just ridiculous. And on a school night! Maybe Ryan just liked drama.

"Seth? What are you doing in here?" Kirsten appeared carrying a breakfast tray loaded with toast, fruit and OJ.

"Uh… nothing… Just stopping by to say hi to the sickie!" He glanced at her face, wondering if she expected anything. If she did, she decided not to comment on it, because her face showed only brief confusing before she was hustling him out the door.

"Well, Ryan needs his rest, so if you have nothing else to say, you need to get to school."

"Yes sir!" Seth gave her a mock salute, but then turned and hustled out the door.

Commercial Break

"Summer! Summer!" Seth was yelling for Summer, but as usual she was ignoring him, pretending that he didn't even exist. God it was annoying, and he missed having his wingman, Ryan by his side. Ryan didn't need a wingman, but he Seth Cohen, did. Before Ryan came along his luck with the ladies had been well… Not worth commenting on, but after Ryan… Of course now the love of his life had endangered the best and only friend he had ever had. And well, bros before hoes. Finally he got close enough to Summer to grab her shoulder. "Summer! Stop!"

"Cohen, I've told you before. Do not address me in public!" She turned around and glared at him angrily, but pulled up short when she saw the look on Seth's face. It wasn't his usual look of puppy-dog-eyed devotion. In fact, he looked angry.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't be calling Ryan up every time Marissa does something stupid. You were out with her last night, what were you thinking calling Ryan to come and take care of her! You should have been watching her!" His voice got louder with every word and soon he was shouting. People in the hall were stopping to look, a few were laughing. Summer felt her cheeks burning, both from the sting embarrassment of the passing crowds stares but more from the tyrade, which she felt might ring all too true. She knew Marissa's drinking habits were… bad. But she didn't want the whole school to know! Seth didn't seem to notice that the crowds were staring or that Summer was for once, silent.

"Okay! Okay! Look I'm sorry!" She finally shouted. Seth paused mid sentence:

"And you can be so incon- Wait your sorry?"

"Yeah…" She dropped her voice, and looked at the floor, "Look, I'm sorry. I know, I shouldn't have called him. But there was no one else. And what's got you all worked up about this?"

"Ryan's sick…" he looked away, surprised by how hard the words were to even say. Ryan was sick- his best friend wasn't there beside him, and more than anything he missed him. He felt like he had lost his best friend. "He was finally getting better, but after he went out last night, he's really sick again."

"Oh…" Summer didn't quite understand what the big deal was, I mean sure it was sad Ryan was sick, but he'd get better. He'd only been sick, what? Three days? "Seth, he'll get better."

"I don't think you understand…" Seth wasn't sure how he could explain how different it was to see Ryan, usually so strong and invulnerable- sick, weak and worst of all vulnerable. And Seth knew Ryan wasn't a little sick, he could tell. He could see it in his mother's eyes, as she hovered around his sick- room. He saw it in the corners of his father's face, his smile not as bright, just dimmed ever so slightly. They were worried, he could tell. "Whatever," he turned and started to walk away.

"Seth! Wait!" Summer called after him, but he didn't want to talk, so he rushed ahead and got lost in the swarm of kids headed to class, as the late- warning bell for first period class began to ring.

A/N A bit longer, eh?


	12. Nurse Marissa

Ryan had been dozing in and out of consciousness all morning. Kirsten had come in to tell him that she was going to go to the office for a few hours, but to call her cell if he needed anything. Ryan had nodded, barely comprehending.

It seemed only like moments later that there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said, figuring it was Kirsten back from the office, even though he was pretty sure she had only left an hour ago. His jaw almost dropped when he saw he really stood there. "Marissa…"

"Hey," she smiled timidly.

"Hey," Ryan didn't smile, he felt he was owned at least an apology for the night before.

"Ryan… I… I don't really know what happened last night."

"Right," Ryan turned away, feeling slightly disgusted.

"But I wanted to make it up to you,"

"Oh?" He looked at her, mildly intrigued.

"Yeah," she smiled, that bright smile for which he loved her. Slowly she began to peel away her outer layers. Ryan stared at her, half- delighted, half- terrified that Kirsten was going to walk in at any moment.

"Marissa, what are you doing?" His voice was hoarse, and he wasn't sure it was just the illness.

"Well, my dad thought I needed a day off from school. And I knew that you could probably use some company." And maybe, as she removed the final layer, "A little TLC." Ryan took a deep breath, Marissa stood before, dressed in a short white dress, white gloves, high white heels, and a little nurses cap.

"Marissa are you sure-"

"Shh…" She cut him off. "Nurse Marissa is going to take care of you…" Ryan smiled, as she approached the side of his sick bed. "Let me take your temperature." Somehow it was much sexier when she asked, and he willingly obliged. When it beeped, she pulled it out from between his lips. "Let's see…" She looked at it, smiling, but her smile faded. "Oh my god, Ryan…" She looked at him. "Your temperature's really high."

He shrugged, "Tell me something I don't know." Suddenly, he didn't appreciate the interruption of his nap by "Nurse Marissa." He didn't like the way she was looking at him. She was supposed to be helping him feel better, not slightly panicked. He grabbed the aspirin and took two, and a sip of water, and prepared himself to go back to sleep.

"I don't think you're supposed to take those," Marissa said.

"Just cut it out Marissa," he wasn't in the mood for anymore of Nurse Marissa.

"No, Ryan, I'm serious. There's some reason you're not supposed to take aspirin when you have the flu."

"Like what?"

"I can't remem-" Suddenly Ryan's eyes rolled back in his head and he started to convulse.

"Ryan!" Marissa screamed. Downstairs, Kirsten heard the scream.


	13. Waiting

Sorry guys- I've been really busy and haven't had time to update, but I know lots of you are still reading- so Happy Labor Day Weekend

Sorry guys- I've been really busy and haven't had time to update, but I know lots of you are still reading- so Happy Labor Day Weekend!

Kirsten had regretted her decision to go to the office about five minutes after leaving the house. Ryan did seem much sicker today than yesterday and Sandy and Seth had been jumpy- like they were guilty of something. Still, she hadn't been to the office in several days, she needed to show her face, assure her dad that she was still alive. She had been planning on staying a few hours at the most, but when she got there she changed her mind. Grabbing a few file folders she turned around and headed home.

She had just walked in the door when she heard a terrified scream. She recognized Marissa's voice and felt an instant flash of annoyance, but the panic was real, and it sent her charging up the steps to Ryan's room. Marissa was backed against the wall, wearing- Kirsten could hardly believe it, some sort of "nurse" uniform, but she didn't have time to process that information.

Ryan was on the bed, convulsing, Kirsten had never seen a seizure before and for a moment froze before she grabbed the phone and called 911.

"Hello? Operator? I think my son's having a seizure!" The operator was a female who assure her that she needed to stay calm, she started asking questions but Kirsten could barely hear her over the roar of panic in her ears as she watched Ryan's body shake uncontrollably, then with one final shudder he went still. The operator was telling her to stay calm, the ambulance would be there soon. She barely remembered even giving out her address.

"Ryan? Can you hear me?" She approached him slowly, his blue eyes opened a crack, then closed again. "Come on sweetie, it's going to be okay…" She felt tears in the corners of her eyes, and blinked hard to keep them back, "It's going to be okay…" She whispered. In the distance, she heard the ambulance siren drawing near.

Commercial Break

Kirsten sat in the HOAG waiting room. Marissa had followed in her car, and sat a few chairs away, huddled in a trench coat. She didn't speak to her, somehow blaming Marissa for whatever had befallen her son, even it wasn't Marissa's fault, right now she wasn't willing to comprehend what had happened.

The ride over in the ambulance had been terrifying. Ryan's pupils had been unresponsive to light, his pulse was high, and he hadn't regained consciousness. They had been quick to start an IV and insert a breathing tube, but then there was very little they could do.

At the hospital the news had been no better. Marissa and Kirsten had given their accounts to the doctors, Marissa mentioning something about Ryan taking asprin and the doctor had scribbled a quick note. Kirsten didn't see how that was relative, but now wasn't the time nor the place to start chewing the girl out, that could wait, when Ryan was okay.

She had called Sandy almost immediately upon her arrival at the hospital. He was going to leave work and pick up Seth at school. Seth would be very upset if he found out he had been left out in all the drama, and she knew Seth would want to be at his brother's side. She just wished Sandy would hurry up and get there so she could have someone by her side. Marissa had been texting furiously on her cell phone. She just hoped she didn't deliver the news to Summer and have Summer spill the beans to Seth. She didn't want Seth to find out from anyone but her or Sandy. She wished she knew how to send a text message, but she didn't think a matter of this importance should be conveyed via text. Although at least it would give her something to do, the waiting was worse than anything.


	14. Voicemail

Kirsten sat on the edge of the chair nervously gripping her cup of coffee

Kirsten sat on the edge of the chair nervously gripping her cup of coffee. She hadn't even wanted the drink, but getting the coffee out of the machine had been something to do. Something to temporarily divert her mind. She dialed Sandy again, and once more reached only his voicemail. Seth was in school, she didn't want to call and panic him, not while there was no news to be told. She would call him when she got news. Good news, surely, Ryan was young and before this flu completely healthy. He would be fine. She told herself this over and over.

She glanced up at Marissa, who still sat in a chair hardly moving a muscle, drawn up inside her trench coat, the nurse's hat crammed in the pocket, as if she was embarrassed by it. Several times Kirsten had almost spoken, but she didn't have the words or the strength to try and comfort someone else. Her mind replayed snapshots of the scene over and over in her mind in no particular order... The EMT's holding Ryan down... Marissa in the ridiculous costume a look of panic on her face... Ryan in a neck brace with an oxygen mask over his face being loaded into the ambulance... Ryan convulsing on the bed, his limbs flailing... The doctor trying to tell her to stay calm... Question after question... The asprin by the bed. She wasn't sure where Ryan had even gotten it, he must have found it in the bathroom...

"We're not too late..." The doctor's word when the diagnosis was quickly reached. Reye's Syndrome. He could die. He could permanently slip into a coma. He could never come back to her. The doctor promised they were doing everything the could. Everything. It wasn't enough. This was her son. They had to save him... He had come so far and been through so much, surely he couldn't be lost now...

She tried Sandy again, and left another voice message. "Sandy, it's me. Call me." Marissa glanced up when she heard Kirsten speaking. She looked at Kirsten with a mixture of guilt, shame and fear.

"This isn't your fault." Kirsten said. "He's going to be fine." Marissa was only a child after all. Even if she was... well... Marissa... She probably felt just as vulnerable as Kirsten, perhaps more.

"Yeah..." Marissa looked down at the ground and hugged herself tighter as if she was cold.

Kirsten's cell phone suddenly rang out with a burst of a cheerful song, and Kirsten felt her chest lift when Sandy's name appeared in the caller ID.

"Sandy?"

"Hey honey, what's wrong?"

"Sandy it's Ryan..." Her voice quivered, "He's in the hospital... He took some apsrin, they think he has Reyes."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know... They haven't... Sandy he was having seizures... The doctor's haven't said anything."

"I'll be right there."

"Sandy... do you want to get Seth? He's going to want to be here."

"Right... I'll get him and then I'll be right there."

Kirsten closed the phone and looked at Marissa, and suddenly decided she didn't want the girl there with her family. "Honey... it's going to be awhile. Why don't you call your dad..." She suggested gently. "Go home and get some rest."

Marissa nodded, she seemed to get the hint that her presence was not wanted. "Will you..."

"I'll have Seth call you as soon as there's any news."

"Thanks..." Kirsten didn't look as Marissa got to her feet and left the waiting room, she heard her voice as the footsteps retreated. "Hi Dad... it's me... Can you come get me?" Then her voice was lost as she turned down the hallway.

A/N: Sorry- I know not much happened between this chapter and the last, but I sort of wanted to go more in depth with Kirsten's anxiety and Marissa's emotions


	15. Afraid to Know

A/N: Sorry I didn't get the progression of the illness quite right- maybe I'll repost at some point…

"Hey," Sandy hurried forward to give his wife a peck on the cheek when he spotted her perching on the edge of the hospital chair, tightly gripping a styraphome cup.

"Sandy!" She was relieved to see her husband, and some of the tension in her shoulders drain away as he pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong with Ryan?" Seth was impatient, and although he wouldn't admit out loud, he was scared. Sandy had picked him up at school, early- tight- lipped and pale he had driven him to the hospital. He hadn't said anything except that Ryan was sick and had been taken to the hospital.

"I'm sure Ryan didn't like that," Seth had quipped. Sandy hadn't said anything, that scared Seth, and hadn't asked any of Seth's questions.

"Sweetie," his mom guided him into a chair, "There was a mistake with some of Ryan's medication." He could tell his mom was trying hard to stay calm, but he could see the tension in her eyes.

"What do you mean, a mistake?" Seth asked, getting angry. His step- brother had the flu- how much of a mistake could you make?

"He took aspirin… And in rare circumstances aspirin can cause an adverse reaction in the body, and Ryan developed something called Reyes' Syndrome…"

"So? What's that? What does that mean? Is he okay? Does he have to have surgery? Why is he here?" he glanced up at his parents, Sandy looked as blank as he did. Clearly he didn't know what the disease was either. Seth had definitely never heard of it.

"He's going to be fine." Kirsten said in a voice, that clearly said she was trying to reassure her son, and herself. "It means that there's been some swelling in his brain… The damage could be long term."

"What?" Sandy stared at Kirsten, "What does that mean?"

Kirsten handed him the long fact sheet someone at the hospital had handed her, only moments after the diagnosis had finally come through. It had taken nearly two hours, but Reye's had been such an immediate suspect that they had made sure to rush the results. The fact sheet was mostly a long- warning about the danger of aspirin when a child had the flu, and what to look for. The seizures were a dead give- away. Had he been vomiting and not told her? That was always a possibility. Ryan was so covert with his illness. The fact sheet also warned them about every possible side- effect from Reye's, they ranged from bed- wetting upon return from the hospital to shortened attention span to problems with his motor skills.

Seth's eyes stopped instantly on the page at the word- "Coma."

"Mom, where's Ryan?" Seth asked softly.

"He's with the doctors…"

"Is he okay? Have you seen him?"

"No," Kirsten admitted, "But he's going to be fine."

"Is he… Is he…" Seth was afraid of the truth, but he had to know, "Is he conscious?"

"No…" Kirsten said. Sandy and Seth turned and stared at her.


	16. Thumbnail

And we're back- I decided against a "rewrite" and to just forge ahead even though it's not perfect.

***

Seth's thumbnail was bleeding, which wasn't entirely surprising as he had been biting his nail. Ryan was unconscious. They said there was nothing they could do. The Reye's simply needed to run its course. Ryan was being closely monitored, but the doctors had already said there was nothing more they could do. It was up to Ryan to fight.

Seth hated that. Ryan had fought a thousand battles in his life, some with his fists, some with will power, and he had no doubt that Ryan would fight this. But it just wasn't fair. His life was finally getting somewhere good, at least that's what Seth thought, and now this had to happen. A flu… And now this? Where had he even gotten the aspirin? The doctors were throwing around words like- "incredibly rare complication" and "unusual for a young adult." But it just sounded to Seth like a load of excuses for why they were completely incapable of doing anything more than "keeping him comfortable." What did that even mean? He was unconscious. Was he even aware of his comfort levels?

He knew his mom was in the ICU with him, where he wasn't allowed. He was sure she was there beside him, stroking his hand and talking to him as if he could hear her. She was certainly acting like she could do something to affect him, even Seth couldn't see her, he knew what she was doing. Deciding his thumb needed a break he moved onto his pinky.

A/N: I know- it's short but I wanted to give you something!


	17. Left Alone

"Hey," Sandy whispered softly as he appeared in the door of the ICU holding 2 cups of coffee.

"Hey," Kirsten stood, reluctantly relinquishing Ryan's hand. She had been holding it for almost four hours, her thumb gently tracing over the back of it. She brushed a strand of blonde hair off his forehead, pulled her sweater tighter around her, even though it really wasn't cold and then walked to Sandy and accepted the offer of coffee.

"Want me to take over?" Sandy offered, even though he knew Kirsten was not about to relinquish her post at Ryan's bedside. She shook her head and took a sip of the terrible tasting coffee. "How is he?" The questions was feeble, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Still the same…" Kirsten shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, we can only have one family member in here at a time," A nurse informed them, and Sandy stepped away from the doorway.

"I'll let you know if there's any news." Kirsten promised, as she walked back to her position next to Ryan's bed. Sandy nodded solemnly as he watched the boy sleep. He looked so young and innocent… Oh Ryan. Life had been so hard on him, and now things were finally working out and this happened. It seemed so cruel and unfair, but then Sandy had always known that life was unfair.

He had tried to contact Dawn, certain she would want to know about her son's struggle for life, but the number he had for her had been disconnected. The disembodied voice on the other end had calmly informed that no further information was available, but she was sorry about that. Well, not as sorry as he was. Or as sorry he imagined Dawn would be if she knew. But she didn't. In fact, Dawn was probably imagining that Ryan was safe and warm, well cared for, and that she didn't need to worry.

But somehow under their care Ryan had gotten sick. He had managed to take several doses of the wrong medicine and they hadn't noticed. He had even snuck out of the house to go do God-knows-what. And then Marissa had shown up wearing a nurse's uniform. Despite his shock at everything that was going on, he had to smile a little as he imagined the scene with Kirsten walking in on Marissa in her sexy-nurse-uniform.

Maybe they weren't the perfect parents after all. Although Lord knows they had tried. Sandy sighed and made his way back to the waiting room. He felt bad leaving Seth alone there for too long. Seth needed him right now, even if he would never admit it. With a final glance at Ryan's sleeping figure, satisfying himself that his chest was still rising and falling, Sandy turned and walked back to Seth.


	18. Stand Back

"Key," Sandy looked up surprised when Kirsten appeared in the waiting room. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and she looked tired and frail. Sandy was at her side instantly, she looked like she was about to fall over with exhaustion at any moment.

"Mom?" Seth asked anxiously, looking up.

She managed a watery smile, "He's awake, the doctor's are with him now."

"Really?" Sandy smiled. Kirsten nodded. She had been ushered out of the room as the doctor's and nurses' swarmed in to start poking and prodding. Ryan's eyes had been wide and wild, and she wanted to be there for him to hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be okay, but the doctor's needed to do their work, and the room was small. Space was tight. As soon as they were done, she could come back. They would come and get her. Let her know the results. Results? What results? Her questions went unanswered as they gently brushed past her as if she were just a piece of equipment that they didn't need at that moment. She had to wait.

Sandy reached in and hugged her, and then Seth came over and the three of them stood for a moment, clinging to one another for support. Seth felt his mother try and repress a sob, her shoulder's heaving slightly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" A brisk voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Ryan's fully awake now, I think he would like to see you."

"Go-" Sandy said, "We'll wait." He pulled Seth away as Kirsten anxiously followed after the doctor.

Ryan's blue eyes anxiously sought her out as soon as she came into the room. He looked tired and pale, but it was good just to see his eyes open at all. "Hey sweetie," She brushed the hair off his forehead. His forehead was damp with sweat.

"Where am I?" His voice was hoarse and he glanced around anxiously.

"You're at the hospital…" Had no one told him?

"No I meant… How did I get here?"

"You've been sick, you had… Have something called Reye's syndrome."

"I don't understand…" Luckily a doctor appeared at Kirsten's elbow and gently began to explain to Ryan the battle his body had just been through.

His eyes began to droop as the doctor spoke softly about the liver malfunction and brain swelling. Ryan was clearly too tired to listen very closely. As he fell back to sleep- the doctor's assured Kirsten it was alright, he was mostly out of danger, he whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Kirsten asked.

"For having Marissa over… She showed up to surprise me… That's the last thing I remember…"

"It's okay Ryan…" Kirsten said, almost smiling.


	19. Awkward

"As soon as he's moved out of the ICU we can go see him," Sandy said, patting Seth on the leg and trying to sound more confident than he felt. It was good to know Ryan was awake, but then what was taking so long? Kirsten still hadn't reappeared, but some young- looking doctor had come out and told them that they were trying to move Ryan to a private room after they were finished running tests. What tests? Sandy had asked and the doctor had rattled off a list of tests that sounded so complicated and invasive that he cringed inwardly. Liver function. Brain function. Had to make sure everything was normal. Yes Ryan was awake and cognizant but they just wanted to be sure that everything was really okay before they moved him out of the ICU. Coma's in sixteen year old boy something to be taken very seriously.

"I'm going to call Summer." Seth announced suddenly. Sandy gave him a look. "Well, Marissa will want to know how Ryan's doing, but I guess I'd rather talk to Summer than to her."

"I thought you and Summer were…"

"All is forgiven when your brother is in the hospital," Seth explained.

"Ah, I see." Sandy said, not sure he liked Seth using Ryan's illness for his personal gain, but Marissa would probably want to know how Ryan was doing.

Seth walked away several feet from his dad before making the phone call. "Please tell me Chino's not dead," Was Summer's greeting.

"Uh-" Seth stuttered.

"Marissa's been in my room crying for most of the night. If he's dead, you have to be the one to tell her." Summer was exhausted from being up most of the night with Marissa, who she was sure was over- exaggerating the severity of Ryan's condition. She loved her best friend, but she could be SUCH a drama queen!

"No, he's not dead. He's awake. I thought Marissa might like to know."

"Awake?" Summer said. Seth heard background commotion and Marissa's voice, "Is that Seth? Let me talk to him!" There was a sound of shuffling then Marissa's voice came on the phone.

"Seth?"

"Hi Marissa,"

"Ryan's awake?" She asked, she sounded relieved. Seth felt sort of sorry for her. Her heard how his mother had asked her to leave the hospital.

"Yeah, he's still in the ICU, they're running some more tests or something, but uh," Seth couldn't tell her yet that he was going to be fine, he hadn't even heard the words yet.

"Can I see him?"

"Uhmm, maybe… After he's out of the ICU… He might not be up for visitors…"

"Yeah, I understand." Marissa's voice fell. "Well, thanks for calling me." She seemed to have forgotten that he hadn't called her.

"Right, I'll uh, keep you updated." And then Seth gladly ended the awkward the conversation.


	20. Blur

He was tired. Which he thought was strange considering he had done nothing more than sleep for about two days. Or three. Or one? He wasn't sure. He hadn't asked. Or he had, and been told, and had forgotten. Everything seemed to blend together. Kirsten and Sandy by his bed, telling him everything would be fine. The raw scratchiness in his throat from the tube that had kept him breathing. Doctors and nurses asking him questions, poking and prodding. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake. Or if he had fallen back to sleep for a moment. Time moved in strange fits and spurts. The edges of the room seemed to blend with the never- ending flow of people. The bright lights hurt his eyes. But always, there was Kirsten's voice. Telling him everything was going to be okay.


	21. Decisions

Kirsten leaned over and fluffed Ryan's pillow. She was glad he was in this new room, aware from the ICU which seemed full of the scent of death and the hustle and bustle of people who needed to be monitored 24/7. Here, recovery seemed the only possible outcome. Ryan's eyes were closed, he had fallen asleep. The move had been exhausting for him. She was glad, when he was awake he seemed confused and in pain. He forgot the answers to questions he had asked and seemed frightened by all the nurses and doctors who poked him with sharp needles and asked an endless stream of question.

She knew Seth wanted to come up and see him, but she was afraid. Afraid of Seth seeing Ryan looking so weak and frightened. Afraid of how Ryan would react. No, it wasn't a good time. Sandy and Seth should go home and wait. Things would be better tomorrow. Right now, Ryan just needed to rest. She knew Seth wouldn't like to hear that, but… The boys were young and neither needed any further trauma.

It would be best just to wait, rather than have Seth see Ryan like this. He would see him when he was better, because right now, her assurances that really he was going to be okay would seem false and hollow. She squeezed Ryan's hand and then left to tell Sandy and Seth to go home.

A/N: Sorry, I know these chapters were short but I wanted to give all my patient readers something! More coming soon!


	22. Here We Stand

When Ryan woke up again the next morning, everything seemed different. Brighter. Clearer. Like when you drove through a thick cloud of fog and then broke through and all of a sudden everything seemed to come into focus and you could see into the distance again. Something like that. Where was Kirsten? That was his first thought. He seemed to remember her presence by his side, always there, constant. Where was she now?

"Ryan?" Her voice, soft, tired, strained, but there beside him.

"Kirsten?" He slowly turned his head. There she was, beside him as always. He managed to smile, and was surprised when even as she smiled back her eyes started to get bright with tears. "What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"Nothing sweetie, it's just good to see you smile."

Fin.


End file.
